Airport Security
by randomreader WITH a profile
Summary: Airport Security, Star Wars style.


**So, I never thought I'd write a story. But I was laying in my bed the other night, randomly thinking of airports. That got me wondering, does Star Wars have airports? If so, do they have the annoying airport security? Of course, I then had a random dream regarding those questions, and thus this story was born. **

Liza Odai smiled as she walked into the Intergalactic Transportation Headquarters on Coruscant. She checked into the front desk, receiving a security badge and uniform.

Liza quickly changed before heading to the baggage check. The Twi-lek walked over to the metal detector and sat down at the controls, excited for her first day on the job.

A few hours later, she did not have the same enthusiasm. "Next," she called boredly. "Lift your arms please." The metal detector swirled around the passenger before beeping green.

Liza sighed. _I thought this job would be exciting! Not just sitting here, repeating the same 5 words like a droid! Why can't a droid do this job?_

"Next," she called out, studying the cloaked man who stepped up. "Sorry sir, but it is required that you remove your cloak and any other objects."

He shrugged before removing the cloak, placing it onto the table along with his lightsaber. _Lightsaber?_

"Oh! Master Jedi!" she exclaimed, startled. Liza then took another look at the man's face.

"Anakin Skywalker?" she asked in surprise. He laughed. "My reputation proceeds me."

Liza grinned. "Oh yes, you are all over the holonet." _Finally something interesting!_

His only response was his trademark smirk as he stepped into the detector, arms raised.

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP! The alarm flashed red. Anakin muttered something under his breath.

Liza stepped in front of him, face stern. "Now what are you hiding there, mister? Just because you're a Jedi doesn't make you above the law."

He rolled his eyes and removed his right glove, revealing a_ mechanical hand._

Liza's blue face turned purple in as she stepped back. "M-Master Jedi, I'm so sor- I mean, I h-had no idea….."

"Chill out, it's not like I'm going to force-choke you, turn into a Sith, and take over the Republic," he muttered, before smirking at her obvious shock.

"I'm joking," he said, rolling his eyes. He then replaced his glove, grabbed his things, and walked off, headed for the Senate transports.

Liza had never felt so embarrassed, and slightly freaked out, as she hurried to turn off the alarm and sit down. _Why would he even say that?!_

The next to walk up was a high-ranking clone officer, judging by the armor. He stepped into the detector.

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP! Liza jumped in surprise. _Again?_

"And who are you?" she asked loudly. The soldier's military training kicked in as he saluted. "CC-3636, Commander Wolf."

Liza leveled her stun gun in front of her. The alarm was getting annoying. "So what are you doing, setting off blasted security alarms?"

The man shifts. "About that ma'am, well…" He takes off his helmet, revealing a _prosthetic eye._

Liza facepalmed. "Again?!" she burst out. She then gasped, appalled at her own rudeness.

"Sorry!" she exclaimed, "But something like this just happened, and I wasn't expecting it again."

He just laughed. "Don't worry about it ma'am. I saw the whole thing"

She smiled sheepishly in reply. The clone nodded. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a war to win." He replaced his helmet and saluted again.

Liza smiled and saluted back before going to turn off the alarm again. _And I thought this was boring!_

She then glanced at the growing line. "Oh! Um…next!" A tall, cloaked Zabrak walked up.

"Sir, please remove your cloak," she called out again. _What is it with people and cloaks these days?_

The man muttered and complied, revealing his black and red tattooed chest. He walked into the detector and stood there, scowling the whole time. Liza pushed the button to start the scanner.

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP! _You have got to be kidding me! _Liza thought. _If this turns out being another prosthetic…._

She grabbed her stun gun and stepped in front of the angry Zabrak. "Now what's your excuse?" she asked sarcastically.

The man growled. "I have been waiting for my revenge for YEARS, and you think your pathetic little alarm is going to stop me?!"

Liza's face hardened. "Sir, I would advise you to tell me what exactly you are hiding there. Until then, you are NOT getting passed."

The man, who was getting increasingly scarier, growled again, before _pulling down his pants._

"AAAAH!" she screamed, covering her eyes with the rest of the crowd.

"IMBECILES!" the Zabrak yelled, causing Liza to peek hesitantly through her fingers. She then saw his _metallic legs._

She gasped, running to turn off the alarm_,_ before going to face the frightening horned man, who was currently pulling up his pants.

The embarrassed Twi-lek took a deep breath before looking up at the man's tattooed face.

"S-sir, I am s-sorry for this unfortunate misunderstanding, however, you cannot blame me for reacting the way I did. I mean, you could've just told me!" Liza was getting less scared and more annoyed.

"Seriously, how did you expect me to react? You pulled down your pants! What were you-"

Her rant was interrupted by the man, who was growing impatient. "I have no time for your petty ramblings. I have my revenge to arrange! Come brother!"

Another Zabrak, yellow-skinned this time, walked through the metal detector, once again setting off the alarm.

Before Liza could do anything, the even bigger, scarier man pulled off a glove, revealing another mechanical hand. The two men stalked off towards Trans-Mandalorian airlines.

Liza went to turn off the alarm _again_. By now she was just plain annoyed. "Next!" she called out irritably.

A brown haired boy, no older than 14, walked up. Looking around nervously, he stepped hesitantly into the detector.

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP!

"You have got to be kidding me!" Liza exploded, "What the heck is this?! I have had enough! Stupid prosthetics! WHY DOES EVERYONE NEED TO LOSE PRIMARY BODY PARTS?!"

Liza stormed out of the building, not even bothering to turn off the alarm.

She never noticed the smug grin the boy now had, nor did she see him sneak over to the chancellor's ship.

Once she arrived at her apartment, Liza plopped onto the couch. She was still fuming as she turned on the news.

Suddenly, the program cut out, only to be replaced by a reporter standing in front of the Intergalactic Transportation Headquarters.

**_"Breaking News!" _**a deep voice announced. **_"In a horrendous turn of events, it seems that Supreme Chancellor Palpatine has been assassinated! Our field reporter is on site now."_**

The color drained from Liza's face as she listened in shell-shocked silence.

The frazzled reporter onscreen nodded. '_Thank you, Bob. It seems that Chancellor Palpatine's private ship exploded as it took off, bound for the Senate building. Investigations show that his ship was bombed from the inside.'_

The deep voice returned. **_"A bounty hunter has already claimed ownership of this murder, a young boy named Boba Fett. How he managed to get the bomb passed security is unknown, but- "_**

The reporter onscreen interrupted. '_I have some interesting information regarding that matter. I have interviewed several people who were waiting for a security check. They recall a furious Twi-lek guard yelling at a boy who set off the alarm, and who also fits the description of Boba Fett. This girl was yelling about prosthetics before storming away from her post, leaving the boy to do as he pleased…..'_

Liza stared at the picture of the bounty hunter that filled the screen. Boba Fett was the boy. The boy who had caused the alarm to go off. He didn't have a prosthetic, he actually had a bomb! Liza facepalmed, cursing her stupid temper.

Onscreen once again, the reporter continued. '_Also here is Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, who has been assigned to the investigation. His first order of business is to find this aforementioned Twi-lek. My sources say that Master Skywalker was close to the Chancellor. He seems extremely angry, but the Jedi Council has assured us that he will conduct the investigation with a level head….'_

The camera then zoomed in behind the reporter, where a tall man was slashing at the flaming wreckage with a blue lightsaber. He was shouting in an obscure language, and his eyes were yellow.

He stalked towards the camera lens, his identity becoming clear. '_I will have my revenge!' _the yellow-eyed, quite possibly Sith Anakin yelled. The reporter jumped out of the way and screamed as a blue blade flew towards the camera.

The screen suddenly went black.

Liza just stared at the screen in fear and shock. Only one thought came into her panicking mind.

_Worst. Job. Ever._

**Thanks for reading! Please review, cause I have no clue what I'm doing :-)**


End file.
